Madres
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Cuatro madres que cruzan el velo: para una la muerte es su última esperanza, a otra solo le queda un consuelo; otra sabe que puede marcharse en calma y otra es feliz a pesar de todo. Para el reto 40 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Miedo, tristeza y enfado

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es en respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Están todos allí, su madre, su padre y todos sus hermanos, incluso Jon. Lo llaman y le sonríen para que se acerque y Rickon corre hacia ellos sin dejar de reír. Entonces todo cambia. Su padre, Jon y sus hermanas desaparecen y poco a poco su madre comienza a alejarse también. Rickon quiere avanzar hacia ella. Quiere abrazarla porque de repente tiene mucho frío y mucho miedo pero ella se aleja más y más y finalmente Rickon queda solo con Robb y con Bran. No, esos no son Robb y Bran. Robb parece mayor, es como si ya no fuera él, como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Rickon lo mira fijamente, es como si fuera su padre, serio y adulto, pero con la cara, el pelo y los ojos de Robb. Bran sigue pareciendo él, aunque no se mueve y eso a Rickon le da más miedo que todo lo demás, más incluso que ver a Robb convertido en su padre o que ver al resto de sus hermanos y a su padre desaparecer; incluso más que el ver alejarse de él a su madre.

Rickon despierta gritando de puro terror, aunque al despertar no sabe que es lo que le daba tanto miedo. Mira a su alrededor; Peludo se ha despertado también y olfatea el aire seguramente en busca de aquello que ha asustado tanto a su pequeño amo.

Rickon se levanta de la cama y el lobo lo sigue. Hace frío y está oscuro pero le da igual. No sabe por qué estaba tan asustado en su sueño pero lo que sea le sigue asustando ahora que está despierto así que corre.

Corre por los pasillos de Invernalia huyendo de la fuerza invisible que le atenaza el pecho. Esa sensación de vacío, de tristeza y de algo más que no sabe identificar. Corre hasta la habitación de sus padres solo para encontrarla vacía al igual que la de sus hermanas. Corre hasta la de Robb, pero está cerrada con llave y hasta la de Bran pero el hecho de ver a su hermano dormir le recuerda demasiado aquel sueño en el que no se movía y eso lo ahce salir corriendo otra vez.

Rickon recorre cada corredor del castillo mientras las lágrimas pugnan por salir de sus ojos porque por fin ha comprendido qué es lo que tanto lo aterroriza y peor aún, ha comprendido que no fue solo el producto de una pesadilla. Rickon está solo y siente ganas de llorar, de golpear cosas, de gritar. Por fin puede poner nombre a la sensación desconocida: enfado. Rickon está enfadado con su familia por haberse ido, por haberlo abandonado.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el árbol corazón y se deja caer allí. No grita ni golpea cosas pero sí llora. Llora hasta el amanecer, hasta que un criado lo encuentra y le pide con suavidad que vuelva a la cama.

Rickon no quiere volver a la cama. No quiere porque puede que vuelva a tener ese sueño horrible y porque sabe que no es solo un sueño. No quiere porque son sus padres los que deberían mandarlo a dormir y ellos no están aquí para hacerlo. No quiere porque Bran y Robb quizá ya estén levantados pero no van a poder jugar con él como antes y porque las chicas y Jon tampoco van a poder hacerlo porque no están allí.

Rickon le grita todo eso al pobre criado que no sabe lo que hacer. Al final se marcha y Rickon se queda solo. El maestre Luwin aparece entonces y le insiste en hablar pero Rickon tampoco quiere hablar y así se lo grita al maestre. Luwin se agacha junto a él e intenta convencerlo de que al menos se levante porque hace frío y va a ponerse enfermo si continúa en el suelo pero Rickon no quiere levantarse. No quiere. No quiere. No quiere.

Luwin lo intenta un rato más pero es imposible razonar con él porque Rickon no deja de gritar así que el maestre lo agarra del brazo para ponerlo en pie. En ese momento se escucha un gruñido y Peludo se abalanza encima de Luwin mordiéndole la mano. Rickon deja de gritar y lo mira sorprendido al principio para asentir con la cabeza después. Él no quería moverse de allí y Peludo es el único capaz de comprenderlo. Peludo es el único que no lo abandona.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 40 del foro hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Madres

Consuelo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lily no muere en paz. Muere luchando. Muere intentando salvar la vida de su hijo; y eso, la posibilidad de salvar a su niño con su sacrificio, es su único consuelo al cruzar al otro lado. James la está esperando. Ha llegado poco antes que ella, aunque el tiempo allí funciona de una forma diferente. No le sorprende. Oyó la maldición asesina que pronunció lord Voldemort mientras ella estaba con Harry.

Se miran sin decir nada. Lily sabe lo que su marido está pensando. James está pensando lo mismo que ella. Los dos están pensando en Harry, su pequeño Harry, en que no está allí, en que finalmente ha sobrevivido.

Lily no muere en paz. Muere luchando. Muere intentando salvar la vida de su hijo; y la constatación de que lo ha conseguido, de que al alma de su pequeño todavía le queda mucho para atravesar el velo, le da toda la paz que necesita.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 40 del foro ogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Madres

Calma

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Narcissa la muerte no la pilla desprevenida. Hacía tiempo que la estaba esperando. No la recibe feliz, pero sí la recibe tranquila. Allí la espera ya su marido. Narcissa lo ha echado mucho de menos.

Atrás se quedan su hijo, su nuera y su nieto con los que Narcissa desea reencontrarse lo más tarde posible a pesar de lo mucho que los va a extrañar.

Está tranquila. Posee la calma interior de quien sabe que ha cometido errores, pero que no se arrepiente de nada. Es la calma de la abuela que sabe que su nieto está en las mejores manos, las de los padres que lo adoran; pero sobre todo es la calma de la madre que sabe que su hijo tiene una buena vida y que ha formado su propia familia. La calma de quien puede decir con orgullo que al menos en eso, en lo más importante, lo ha hecho bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 40 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()

Madres

Felicidad

()()()()()()()()())()()()

A Molly la muerte sí la pilla desprevenida. En cierto modo piensa que así es mejor porque al menos no ha sufrido. Es lo primero que piensa cuando es consciente de su nuevo estado.

Después piensa en sus hijos, en sus nietos y en Arthur, que se han quedado atrás, y la tristeza la invade. No obstante, no tiene demasiado tiempo para la tristeza porque entonces lo ve: Fred,su Fred, que se acerca hacia ella , sonriente como siempre, con el aspecto del joven que era cuando murió.

Molly no deseaba la muerte y no se alegra de que haya llegado su hora. Hay muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, en especial poder ver crecer a sus nietos y poder seguir estando ahí para los suyos, pero nunca se ha dejado dominar por la tristeza y al menos sabe que con uno de sus hijos a su lado tiene un motivo para ser feliz.


End file.
